Problems in Paradise
by Leprechaun123
Summary: Danny and Bethany Williams have been married for 6 years but what if something would disrupt their little family? Summary is rubbish but hopefully story is better!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*Crash*  
>'It wasn't me' chorused two voices up the stairs. I sighed heavily. So much for a peaceful day to try and finish these stupid things.<br>Before we go much further, I suppose I should tell you about me. I'm Bethany Williams but you can call me Beth. I'm 32 and I have two gorgeous girls. Unfortunately they're both troublemakers and,I have a feeling, about to go over to Uncle Steve's for punishment.  
>My husband is working and I get to juggle two girls as well as my reports. The last time I saw the children, they were watching 'Barney' on the laptop.<br>'Mommy?' came a small voice from downstairs. I sighed again and got up from my desk to sort out whatever mess had happened now. When I got down the stairs, I was not expecting the mess in front of me. Glass was shattered everywhere in the kitchen and shards had scattered into the hall.  
>'Told you it wasn't us' came two voices from behind me. I turned slowly and calmly asked the children what happened. The younger one, Izzy, simply shrugged her shoulders so I turned and looked at her older sister, Jess.<br>'Wellll... We were watching 'Barney' and being good like you asked when suddenly, a big crash made us jump. It came from the kitchen.' blabbered Jess while she made wild gestures with her hands to emphasis her story.  
>'Stay here' I instructed them and went in search of answers. When I got to the kitchen, I found out what had created the big crash. My back window was shattered and a large rock was sitting in the middle of this room. Attached to it, was a note stuck to it with an elastic band which said:<p>

WATCH YOUR BACK DETECTIVE!

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I should probably mention that I'm a detective in Hawaii. I'm part of the Governor's task force 5-0. My husband is also on the force. His name is Danny Williams. I'm not entirely certain who this is for. First things first is to get the girls somewhere safe. I pulled my phone out and dialled the only other person who wasn't working today, Chin Ho Kelly.  
>'Hello?'<br>'Chin we got a problem' I said quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my story as I didn't reckon it would get much attention, so thanks for that. Anyway onto the story...

Recap:  
>Hello?'<br>'Chin we got a problem' I said quickly

Story  
>'Chinsomeonebrokeourbackwindowitisntsafeinourhousecanyoutakethegirls?' I explained.<br>'Woah, Beth slow down' interrupted Chin 'Start from the beginning'.  
>'Chin someone broke our window. It isn't safe in our house. Can you take the girls?' I repeated slowly.<br>'Sure, bring them right over' Chin replied. Easy part over with.  
>'Thanks, Chin. We're on the way' I breathed thankfully as I hung up.<br>'Girls. Car. Now.' I ordered.  
>'But...' Jess went to question.<br>'NOW' I ordered.  
>'Ok, sheesh' Jess said. For a four year old she has attitude and that better be gone by the time she gets to school. As I marched them out to the car, I felt myself wondering how twins can be so similar yet so different. It bothers me everyday. I drove as fast as I could to Chin's. When I arrived, I unloaded the girls and as soon as Chin opened the door, I handed them over.<br>'Thanks Chin. I'll try to be back before seven but can Gracie come over after school? I questioned.  
>'Sure' Chin confirmed.<br>'Thanks' I called as I ran back to the car. First stop, the lab.  
>I drove to Charlie Fong's lab as fast as the speed limit would allow me (I really don't need a rookie to give me a ticket) and parked up. I grabbed the rock and ran into the lab.<br>'Charlie' I shouted before registering that he was talking to someone (or should I say two some ones, one of who I'm married to)  
>I sped to a halt and slowed my breathing down to normal. I walked slowly over to Fong's station and greeted the three men. Unfortunately, Steve is too observant for his own good and noticed my flushed face.<br>'What's wrong?' He asked.  
>'Not much. A smashed window and a rock in my kitchen but aside from that, not much.' I answered.'Fong, can you check this for evidence please'<br>'No problem. Anything for one of my favourite detectives' Fong replied.  
>'No flirting with my wife' Danny spoke for the first time.<br>'I can handle myself, thank you very much.'  
>'Prove it' Danny challenged.<br>'Danny, she shot you the first time she met you' Steve pointed out.  
>'Thanks boss, for reminding me about that' I smirked. 'See you lads later. Thanks Charlie. Danny, text Grace and tell her to go to Chin's after school'. With that I turned in my heel and walked out.<br>I arrived at the 5-0 HQ and ran up the stairs. I greeted Kono and went to search for people Danny and I had crossed within the last few years. As I searched, I found one name which I had forgotten about...

What did you think? Two reviews and I'll post the next chapter.


	3. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update last night. I was celebrating a friend's 18th and had no accessto WiFi but I'll have the next chapter up, either tonight or early tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it's late but I had a busy couple of days and I wasn't able to access WiFi. Anyway here you go.

Recap:  
>I arrived at the 5-0 HQ and ran up the stairs. I greeted Kono and went to search for people Danny and I had crossed within the last few years. As I searched, I found one name which I had forgotten about...<p>

Story: Kai Kanaloa. He was a known Triad accomplice and was convicted of manslaughter six years ago. His last words to me as they were taking him away were:  
>'I'll be back to get you and your husband soon'. I took a deep breath as I recalled that memory. I quickly rummaged through the paperwork in his folder, I came across a statement which I was dreading. Kai had been released two weeks ago from Honolulu Jail.<br>'Damnú air' I threw the paper into the bin.  
>'Bad day?' came a soft voice from the doorway. I looked up and saw Kono standing with a concerned look on her face.<br>'You could say that' I replied. Kono saw the paper in my bin and picked it up.  
>'Kai Kanaloa? Wasn't that the case about five years ago?' She asked.<br>'Six years ago' I corrected.  
>'Right. He was convicted of manslaughter on the case about the man found in the bin. He should have gotten murder in the first degree but there was evidence which pointed to slight insanity so he only got manslaughter. Why are you looking at this?' She said. I explained the incidents from this morning and my suspicions about Kai as Kono listened intently.<br>'So you think Kai is back?' Kono asked. I nodded  
>'So what's the plan' She asked<br>'To figure out where he is' I replied.  
>'Well, I have the perfect thing to use' She said as she left my office. She walked over to the electronic table. It is one of my favourite pieces of equipment. For 7 months while I was pregnant, Danny put me on desk duty so I was only allowed to work in the office. I learned how to use the table and now I can check on cases if Chin isn't around. We spent about three hours looking up information on the table until I heard Danny coming up the stairs ranting at Steve.<br>'Can you not drive normally? Or even slightly slower? I have three children. They all need a father. I do not want them growing up hating their Uncle Steve for killing Daddy!' He ranted as he slammed open the door. I quickly pressed the save button and changed the screen. Kono shot me a confused look and I mouthed 'Danny'. She just nodded and we started chatting about the latest case.  
>'So you care about my relationship with your kids' Steve stated.<br>'Yes, but only if I die. While I'm alive, I don't give a shit about your relationship' Danny explained. He spotted me talking to Kono.  
>'You aren't supposed to be working today' He said.<br>'I came in to drop something off' I lied.  
>'What?'<br>'Paperwork for Steve. He demanded them in today'. Danny shot a look at Steve.  
>'I like my reports completed by a deadline' He said quickly.<br>'You don't have a deadline for me' Danny complained.  
>'I'll give you thirty seconds to stop complaining' Steve remarked dryly.<br>'Wait, if you're here then where are the girls?' Danny asked.  
>'Chin's' I replied 'And I should really go pick them up' I grabbed my bag and nearly sprinted out the door until Danny got hold of my arm.<br>'Did you forget something?'  
>'No, I don't think so' I said innocently and tilted my head.<br>'Beth'  
>'Danny'<br>'Seriously?'  
>'Fine' I gave up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned happily and sauntered to his office. I shook my head and walked down the stairs. When I got outside, I dug in my bag for my keys and when I took them out, I was at my car and saw...<p>

There. Chapter three. A slightly longer chapter then usual but as usual reviews are appreciated and I wonder can anyone guess what she saw? :)


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story and especially thanks to Rainey who has read and left supportive reviews which have given me the courage to keep writing.

Recap: When I got outside, I dug in my bag for my keys and when I took them out, I was at my car and saw...

Story: My car's driver side window was smashed and as I crept closer to the door, I spotted another rock on the driver's seat. I slowly picked it up and detached the note from it. It said:

'Know who I am yet?'

I shivered as I realised that this guy was outside.

'C'mon, at least let me drive this time' Danny complained as he followed Steve out the door. Steve spotted me.

'How do you live with him' He questioned.

'I pawn him off on you five times a week' I remarked weakly. Steve noticed my voice and Danny spotted the broken window.

'Beth, what's really going on?' Danny asked.

'Damnú air. Ok, someone threw a rock through the kitchen window and shattered the window. There was a threatening note attached which I brought down to Fong so he could test it for fingerprints or DNA. After I came down here and I found information on Kai Kanaloa, remember him? Charged with manslaughter in the case with the guy in a bin? Well he threatened me when HPD took him away and I found out he was released two weeks ago so I think he's back' I explained.

'Why did you not think of telling me?' Danny inquired, looking hurt.

'Because you already hate that I'm a detective still, this would have pushed you over the edge' I exclaimed. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked the caller ID and saw Chin's number. I worryingly answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hey Beth. Just wondering, should I feed the girls if you are gonna be much longer?' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'Would you please Chin? I have to do a couple more things and then I'll pick them up. By the way, did Gracie arrive?'

'Yeah, she arrived about two hours ago'

'Great. Just making sure. Bye' I hung up the phone and turned back round to my annoyed husband and his amused partner.

'So Chin knows and not me?' Danny seemed to be getting more annoyed by the minute. 'Yes Danny. Chin knows. Kono and Fong also know.' I said through gritted teeth. I dragged a hand through my hair.

'Look, I gotta go see if Fong has results for me so I can't stand around arguing all day. Besides don't you have a case?' It was Danny's turn to look guilty. I narrowed my eyes and gave him my best "Steve" glare. A "Steve" glare is when your face goes into what Danny calls an anuresym face and you show no emotions.

'No. We don't have a case' came the response from an amused Steve.

'Then why were you down at Fong's?' I demanded.

'We were down there because we...

Aren't I so mean? Thanks for reading and for everyone who doesn't know 'Damnú air' is Damn it or Shit in Irish. I'm Irish so Beth is as well. As always review please!


	6. Another AN

Heya guys. I'm working tonight so can't post a new chapter but I'll have two chapters up by tomorrow evening as an apology. I'm back to classes on Monday so updates will be less frequent. Sorry readers.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I should probably have mentioned the fact that I hate that Malia died so she hasn't in my story. There is a lot of things I don't like in Hawaii 5-0, people mainly, e.g. Catherine. Although it is nice to see Steve happy, I have never liked Catherine so she won't appear in my story. I like the idea of McKono but it probably won't happen in the show. You may however see it in my story. Danny is one of my favourite characters mainly because he uses sarcasm a lot and always has a comeback ready, kinda like me and I really want to see him happy. I ramble a lot so I'll stop and give you the story now.

Recap: 'We were down there because we...

Story: 'Were getting Fong to check out something that I found in Grace's room' Danny sighed. I raised my eyebrows.  
>'Did you go routing through Gracie's room?' I questioned.<br>'Maybe'  
>'Danny, she's thirteen. There are gonna be things she won't want you to see and if what you found is what I think it is, then I knew about it' I explained.<br>'But I'm her father. I should know about these things' He whined.  
>'But some things she would rather tell a girl and when she wants to tell you, she will. Now that I know, can I either get a lift or borrow someone's car because I need to get to Chin's to pick up the girls?' I asked.<br>'We're done here, and were going home but I'll get a lift with Kono' Steve said as he pulled his bag out of Danny's car.  
>'Thanks Steve' I smiled. 'C'mon, Danny, unless you want to face Chin for leaving him with three girls while Malia is working, I'd get a move on.' Danny sighed and held his hand out for the keys from Steve. Steve got a look of amusement on his face and handed the keys to me.<br>'It's my car' Danny exclaimed.  
>'But I'm the better driver' I retorted. Steve sighed and waved goodbye as he walked back to HQ looking for Kono. I could have sworn I heard him say 'How do they live with each other?' but I couldn't be certain since Danny was STILL complaining about the lack of respect he got involving his car. I tossed the keys at him to shut him up and got into the passenger seat. My phone buzzed as I sat down and I saw three missed calls and a text message. Two calls and a text message from Fong and a call from Chin. It occured to me that I had heard my phone ring while I was reading the note on the rock. I checked the message from Fong. It said:<p>

'We need to talk. Call me as soon as you get this. Something is strange about this rock'.

I scoffed.  
>'Maybe the fact that it was found in the middle of my kitchen' I said.<br>'Huh?' I looked over at Danny and he had a perplexed look on his face.  
>'Text from Fong. Something's weird about the rock I brought in' I explained. His face started to change emotions. A flash of jealousy appeared then a look of understanding. I wondered was it because the text was from Fong but I shook it off. Danny started the car and we didn't talk the rest of the car journey until we got to a red light.<br>'Why did you ring Chin first?' Danny asked with a tone of hurt in his voice. I cringed when I heard the question even though I was expecting it.  
>'Because Chin was the only other one not working today and I needed someone to look after the girls' I sighed. The light turned green and Danny started driving again.<br>'I still don't understand' Danny said.  
>'You were in work and Steve gets pissed off if anyone takes a personal phonecall during work so I figured it would be better not to call you so I rang Chin instead. The girls are fed and on something hopefully edible unlike your burnt offerings' I smiled when I finished as I remembered the last time Danny tried to cook. Who knew you could burn pizza and chips? Danny huffed beside me.<br>'I'm not that bad a cook'  
>'Sure, you aren't sweetie' I patted his arm. We had arrived at Chin's and Danny pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and knocked on the door.<br>'Mommy' squealed two voices inside. I grinned.  
>'Why do they expect you and not me' Danny wondered.<br>'Because I dropped them off' I stated. The door opened and Jess and Izzy both squealed when they saw Danny.  
>'Daddy'<br>'And then you get that, when they see you' I spotted Grace leaning against the wall. 'No hug from you?'  
>'He has his hands full' Grace snapped. I raised my eyebrows at the comment. Chin walked out of the kitchen and ruffled her hair. Grace immediately fixed her hair and went back into the sitting room.<br>'Has she been that snippy since she arrived?' I asked. Chin shook his head.  
>'No. She's been great. She helped me feed the others and did her homework' He replied. I frowned and walked into the sitting room where I found Grace reading a book.<br>'You will have to tell your father about it soon' I said as I sat on the sofa.  
>'Uh huh'<br>'And I don't want to be the evil stepmother but if you don't tell him, I will'  
>'Tell me what?' came Danny's voice from the doorway. Grace's head shot up towards her father. She opened her mouth and said ...<p>

I'm so sorry that this is so late but I'm back to classes and I haven't had time to update. This has been on my computer for the last week and every time I went to upload it, I got distracted but anyway here it is. As always reviews are appreciated.


End file.
